1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to circuits and, in particular, to a current re-use oscillator, frequency doubler, and regulator circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known solutions for frequency doublers include push-push architectures which consume additional power and loads the voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) output. Moreover, a separate regulator circuit is required for improving the oscillator phase noise performance.